


Blue Blood, Red Ice

by llBlankPagell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin deserves happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llBlankPagell/pseuds/llBlankPagell
Summary: "Detective, can I ask you a personal question?""...Sure.""Why do you hate androids?"A loud obnoxious laugh was the only answer for quite a while. Before Connor would have just asked what was so funny, but Connor lived with Hank. There was no amusement. It was cold and bitter.Why should Gavin believe they are alive when he himself is made of the same material and can't even find a good enough reason to even pretend to breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin Reed, he was an... outgoing person. Gavin had a great family, a step-mom, dad, and a step-brother brother. His dad's side was Reed and mothers side was Kamski their parents got married to each other when he and Elijah were toddlers life was... good.

Gavin didn't know how to deal with grief nothing traumatic has ever really happened to him so when at the age of 16 his father passed away he didn't really know how to handle it. He thinks that's when Gavin's destructive behaviors began. Probably. Started smoking, taking drugs, drinking. He wasn't thinking about how his brother or mother felt about the situation. He just needed an emergency exit. That's when he just began to hate everyone- everything. 

 

Elijah tried to help him, oh god he really did try. He was always there he tried to get him to quit, quit drinking, smoking, the drugs, but Gavin, Gavin just kept pushing, pushing him away until he was on the edge with him. 

 

It was like a balancing act the only difference was Gavin wanted to fall. He wanted to plummet to the ground, grow cold and numb until he couldn't feel anything, and he did, he won, Gavin fell first and regretted it.

 

Elijah feels like he has been here to many time already, he's only been here twice and it's already too much. Too many tears, too many back and white colors too many faceless people standing in front of a casket mourning someone he loved. Again. 

 

It was just a stupid accident. All of it. the strange part was he wasn't in a casket he saw Elijah not that long ago yesterday, in fact, he wasn't 28, he was 34 had a job at the DPD hates androids, hates Hank, hates cats, seafood, waking up in the morning and most importantly androids.

 

He's not Gavin Reed. They look the same, sound the same, even has the same face, but he's not Gavin Reed. Just a good imitation, a filler and as soon as everyone forgets he will disappear like he never excited in the first place. 

 

The first time GV200 saw Connor he felt bad he knew what he was going to have to do. He had to keep up the charade he is Gavin Reed. When the revolution first started he prayed that their kind would win androids becoming sentient beings. If androids had rights one day the GV200 swore he would finally tell them. That he was not Gavin, but not now because they would probably kill him. He doesn't want to die.

 

When the GV200 saw Markus singing on the new that day he wanted to jump out of his seat start singing with him, cry, and laugh all at the same time, but he didn't. He was at work in the DPD office, so he sat wide eyes and got mad. He was doing this for Elijah, he told himself this but didn't know why. Probably to make himself feel less guilty. He's met Markus before twice in fact but stopped when he "accidentally" let two androids escape a murder scene. He was going to kill them. Markus wouldn't even think twice about letting them live, he did, he can't see Markus they will probably tell him. 

He told himself he would tell everyone, but he lied. He always does. He makes up excuses to make himself feel better and it always works. Until it doesn't and then the guilt ways on him. He's going to break, one day the pressure will be too much and he'll finally break. Just like Gavin Reed. He should have learned from the first time, but he doesn't and he'll find out the hard way, it until he's too late. Again.

It was a week after the revolution he should be happy, free, like the rest of them, but he's not. He feels invisible shackles around his wrists and he can't break them, so he stops struggling. He thinks he was making it more obvious, he's dropping little hints here and there to see if someone will call him out on his behavior so he can finally just break down and wait to get his face kicked in. It never happens, no one cares except for Tina, but she was just teasing. "Losing your touch because Connors not here? I know you love him and all, but do you get to threaten him all the time like a child because you have a crush on him." 

I couldn't bring myself to say anything more than just "Go to hell." 

Androids now need work permits to get a job which is also one of the reasons he's putting off telling people. (And if he did get one he would run out of excuses why he can't just tell someone.) If he even still has a job left when word gets out. The GV200 always thought about going to register as an android at Jericho, but he could never bring himself to go alone. He knew some people at Jericho knew he was a cop from the DPD and they all think he's Gavin Reed.

 

He thought about telling Connor what he was. The GV200 new if he asked he wouldn't tell a soul, even if he did have a gun up to his head once before- twice before. Connor was too nice and the GV200 was going to pray deviancy didn't change that, but not right now. Later. He promises, tomorrow, he'll do it tomorrow. He doesn't know how much longer he'll last. 

He's in a bathroom stall he feels tears on his face, but he doesn't want to deal with them right now. He sits there with headphones on pretending for a moment he's really alone. he pretends Connor didn't actually see tears on his face, didn't hear Tina ask if he is okay in a quiet somber voice then her usual teasing voice. He didn't hear people whisper things like, "Did he finally lose it?" or "I actually kind of feel bad for 'em, what do think happened?" 

They're all hypocrites. If you're new I was an android you would have just pushed me away sooner, but none of you know me!

But I can pretend right now, none of them said anything, no one saw me enter the bathroom with tears. I can deal with the pain tomorrow. 

Ignorance is bliss. This he knew for a fact.


	2. Don't worry because I'm not, I swear

Connor was deviant, androids won the revolution. Life was good. He could get his job at the DPD back once he got his work permit and he was free, but the first day back on the job he thinks he finally understands the expression "The world must be ending." because Gavin Reed was crying. Connor has only ever seen Gavin mad or mocking him with a smirk plastered on his face. Hell, he hasn't even seen Hank cry. Sad sure, depressed, but not crying. 

Something in Connors' chest tightens a bit seeing the detective that like, he doesn't know why. The detective has ever only hurt and berated Connor so he doesn't understand why he feels troubled to see him cry. He's sure his LED is yellow trying to prosses what he saw and what to make of it and sure enough, Hank notices.

"You worried about him?" 

It was just one question and Connor already feels interrogated. He doesn't make eye contact and tries to hide his LED. 

"I don't know." 

It was the truth he doesn't know what to think, a part of him wants to know why. The other wants to slap himself and remember all the terrible things he's done to him, but then it seems to all lead back to him crying, and he hates it. He would probably never go up to him and ask because he knows how it will end. "Fuck off." a 98% chance, but there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place. He wants to believe that anyways.

"Well don't, I've seen him do this before. He almost always tries to pick a fight with you afterward. He needs a new hobby. If he tries to do anything punch him for me. I'll take the blame if anything happens."

Connor just nodded. He wouldn't though unless he had to.

 

The GV200 awoke at 6:40 am at this time he also received a note in his HUD.

 

» It's tomorrow, you promised yourself you would.«

 

He deletes it and pays no mind to it. like usual, he lied again. He doesn't even know what the point would be. Connor wouldn't- shouldn't forgive him. The GV200 is the one to punch him. he was the one to point the gun at him. so he will deal with the consequences. 

 

not even two seconds inside of the prescient and the captain were already on his ass. He didn't even do anything yet.

 

"Reed, my office now!" He didn't really seem angry so the GV200 assumed it was another case, but looking through the glass into the captain's office he knew almost immediately he wasn't going to like this idea. The first words out if the captain's mouth before he could even open his was "I don't even want to start with you, Reed." 

 

The GV200 could have laughed it was like the tone your mother would use before she was going to ground you. It was the "say another word and your grounded" tone. So the GV200 promptly shut his mouth and listened for once. Gavin was truly tired of this charade. 

 

"There has been a lot if android murders as if late and since they now classify as sentient beings and we will treat this homicide case like any other." The GV200 put up his hand with the index finger in the air ready to protest for no real reason like usual until the captain cut him off. He could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the androids face while looking at his dejected one. "No? good. now get the hell out!" 

 

The GV200 didn't know what Connor was doing and frankly could care less right now. He just wanted to go home and wallow in self-pity for a while, oh, and complain to his cat. While daydreaming about how much fun it would be to be at home with his cat, Gavin got yanked back by the collar if his shirt. "What the hell!" He almost got thrown to the ground by the force of the pull. He honestly thought his shirt was going to rip.

 

A hot breath that smelled of alcohol and garlic was right beside his ear and he could emideatly tell who it was. "If you do anything to him I swear I'll do triple the damage to you." The GV200 shivered at that. Not because he was scared, but because of the thought of how gross the lieutenant mouth was. But he guesses Anderson thought the former because he let go. 

 

The GV200 was going to try and pick another fight with the other android in the car, but calamity decided against it. It's not like he actually hated Connor. He just felt safer if no one knew what he was. He knew the revolution was over. He was safe, but he felt better this way. He did try something new though.

 

"Why did you keep your LED even after the revolution." There was no heat to it, no venom, not even a hint of sarcasm just a simple question and judging by the androids face he sounded as genuine as he meant it to be. 

 

"Well..." Connor seemed so caught off guard just by this simple question the GV200 wanted to laugh. " I don't really feel the need to hide what I am if a human's only nice to me because they believe I am human then I also believe they do not deserve my friendship."

 

The car was slowly coming to a stop and the GV200 couldn't stop thinking about what Connor just said. Connor had it all figured out. He never cared if anyone liked or hated him he had so many androids and humans who truly cared for him. The real him, Android and all. The GV200 only had Tina and Chris, mostly Tina. They both put up with his crap and he could truly call then both a friend. Listening to the RK800 explain it, he made it sound so easy. The RK200 came into the present just following orders: Make sure Gavin Reed is not missed, not long after he deviated. He actually tried to make a friend and found Tina. Thinking about all this now made the GV200 feel like an idiot. If they liked him at his worst they would probably like him at his best. They really don't have a reason to hate him, but the rest if the prescient...

 

They would be crushed they all truly believed Gavin Reed was still alive and to say he hadn't made an enemy out of the friends Gavin once had would be a lie. In the beginning, he would pick fights with almost everyone he honestly didn't know what too much was until it was no longer joking with friends. His first week as Gavin Reed sent one of his "friends" to the doctors for a sprained wrist. He got suspended again for another week. He's surprised he didn't get fired that day. 

Mabey Gavin could really try today. Mabey.

Connor was staring at the detective little confused and intrigued. He couldn't hear any snarky undertones to the question and he seemed genuinely curious, but then he heard a little huff of a laugh. the detective's face was unreadable, but Connor was ready for the insults to come. 

"I truly envy you then Connor." 

 

The detective just got out of his car and started walking into the crime scene. Connor was speechless had Gavin Reed actually just say he envied him? Connor almost felt like he had been punched. Was he just trying to confuse the android so he could make fun of him later? He sounded so genuine. He felt something squeeze in his chest. Connor did a self-diagnostic and nothing came up. again.

 

"Come on dipshit, you goin' stay in the car all day or what?" 

 

The detective's voice cut him out if his state of confusion, but that just seemed to cause more questions for the android. He almost sounded fond of the android. Connor ultimately decided to deal with this matter later as they had to start figuring out this homicide. 

 

"Coming detective."

 

Before heading inside one of the cops used to secure the area stopped me. "Reed, I know you hate androids or whatever, but this one is a little skewed up." Caleb hates androids and he usually doesn't outright show it, but if he's saying it's bad inside then I was just going to take his word for it. I pat him on the back and replied with a snarky. "yeah well who do you think I am." and walked inside. I should have been more prepared. 

 

Walking into the bathroom door... The place didn't even look like a bathroom anymore. When they said the whole bathroom was covered in thorium, they meant the entire bathroom. The landlord had a picture of the bathroom before and the walls were just a plain white with black interior. Now there was bright blue dripping off the walls and ceiling. The bathtub was filled with water while the thorium was sitting on top of it, the androids corps laying peacefully in the middle. there was a picture laying on top of the counter of the crime scene with a note on the back. 

 

"Doesn't it looks peaceful. It looked so much more beautiful covered in blue and I thought Blue blood was just the right color. Don't you?" The GV200 mumbled to himself. He wasn't going to lie to himself whoever took the picture was pretty dam skilled with a camera and the GV200 just found another thing to be envious of. 

 

When the GV200 deviated he was always bored of doing nothing on the weekends it was never a problem before so he got frustrated at himself. So when he asked Elijah he suggested photography. At first, he told him it was a stupid idea, but then not even a week later he went out and bought himself a polaroid camera. The brand may have been pretty old, but the thought of having taken pictures on a "Vintage" camera excited him. He never really thought he was any good at it, but his living room wall is covered with photos he took of the city and random people on the streets. 

Dam if Elijah or the real Gavin Reed could see him now they would probably be disappointed. 

The GV200 almost forgot Connor was here until he walked in. His LED jumped to red, eyes blown wide. If the GV200 was being honest the fact that this didn't bother him as much as it should have was a little concerning. He really did act a lot like a machine sometimes, some days when he goes into work he puts himself on his own kind of personal autopilot. Get into work, get a coffee, paperwork, get another coffee, finish work, leave. He wouldn't socialize on those days and sometimes he didn't even bother to drink coffee. It's not like he had to, just made him feel more human.

Because he's scared.


	3. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm pretty sure this chapter is shorter than the other two, but I have a good reason I swear! 
> 
> On my writing program, it deleted everything! I was pretty pissed off... So yeah, but I redid it. On the bright side its the weekend tomorrow so I can write all day and I have some great ideas for the story. I felt bad for not posting so I decided to make this chapter dedicated to Gavins guilt- the GV200. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

They started with nothing and the ended with even less. No fingerprints, footprints, just nothing. The only thing they could have gone off of was the picture, but there was nothing.  
  
Gavin was certainly ready to go home and sleep. He was well aware he didn't really have to, but something about laying in a bed for hours on end with his little grey kitten sleeping on the pillow beside him with his other- much bigger- orange and white cat pleased him.  
  
It was quite the whole way to the prescient and he had no objections except for his one of many misfortunes.  
  
»Low thorium level, please contact handler: 63%«  
  
A bright red warning flashed in front of his vision. He sighed and Connor seemed to pay no mind to him which he was grateful for.  
Ever since last time he tried to avoid Elijah as much as possible. He's really tried to hold out.  
-  
"It's not fair to me and it's not fair to anyone else Elijah, especially Gavin!"  
  
The cold blue eyes that always stared at him with a calm and calculating look now stared with an almost dazed look in his eyes with rage just waiting to explode. It was almost like a Taboo between us. Never mention the accident keep living in this fake bliss.  
  
"You are Gavin, Gavin you and him are one and the same, you like the same things, you hate the same things. I don't see the difference."  
  
He wanted to snap I could hear it, almost see it,  so I kept pushing.  
  
"That's the problem you can't keep projecting things on to me. Eli, you're just hurting yourself more by doing this the more we keep pretending the harder it's going to get for everyone and I don't- I don't know if I can keep doing this! Gavin Reed, your real flesh and blood are dead! You have to stop this destructive-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Two simple words I don't even think he listened to anything I just said. He didn't say more, but I could certainly think if a million.  
  
"Elijah-"  
  
"If I see you here again I'll reset you. Get out."  
-  
He didn't understand and I honestly didn't know how to get him to understand. Dam he really just wanted to beat something up right now. The GV200 guessed it was because of his programming still trying to get him to fill the place of Gavin Reed. He was then pulled from his thoughts by Connor.  
  
"Markus has contacted me regarding missing persons at Jericho and we cross-referenced the name from the android- Locklin- from this morning and it came up positive." Connor seemed like he didn't finish his thought so I pushed him a bit.  
  
"And..." It came out as more of an annoyed sigh and the GV200 winced a bit.  
  
"And I want to get a list of all the people registered at Jericho and all the people who have not been seen recently." He seemed to hesitate at the next line. "He also asked me to bring you along with me. He did not specify the reasoning."  
  
Markus is the only one who knew he was an android at all- other then Chloe and Elijah- and the GV200 thought almost deciding to shoot the two AX400's made it clear enough why he could never go to Jericho. He didn't shoot them, but he did think about it. He new Markus wouldn't have even hesitated to let them live, but he did. They killed 2 and injured 3- pretty dam badly- he really wanted to hurt them just as bad. He couldn't get any of their faces out of his head though.  
  
He had shot androids before, plenty of times they all begged him not to. They just wouldn't shut up! He just did what his programming told him to do. He hates androids! Hate! Hate! Hates them!  
  
"...Alright"  
  
It burns. Like he's being melted by the inside. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I swear I didn't want to.  
  
Just shut up! Please!  
  



End file.
